villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:Hero Forever
Ahh...that's better. Hero...M-NUva is incinerated. There is nothing left. No body. He's gone. 14:11, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Never mind. Secret brought me back. Mind helping me out Rune? We need as many people as we can get for the user battle against the secret! Can you help spred the word? 00:01, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Sure. I was just waiting for you to finish your battle with Groxious. Check e-mail. Um... aren't I''' helping out? And I've been trying to post words of encouragement to eveyone in the battle but! I keep getting edit conflicted! When the light dies off... you know the Angel won't be far... so BEWARE lest you be next! 00:07, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Thats cool Its cool that your forgiving Angel. Thanks. -Smiles- -M-NUva smiles back- Its nice. I like that. Hey im not on my e-mail right now. How are you? I'm okay. You? Good. Im a baby! :( ...Really, I don't know what we could possibly do to fix that... I made a new profile picture. 17:36, February 5, 2010 (UTC) New avatar! Hey Hero! Have you seen my new avatar picture yet? That's Kirby as Haruhi Suzimiya... Yeah... I've seen that anime... although I didn't see but one episode... I intend to see all of them like I need to that other anime... When the light dies off... you know the Angel won't be far... so BEWARE lest you be next! 01:42, February 10, 2010 (UTC) It looks funny. 01:55, February 10, 2010 (UTC) -Yeah I know but! It's a good image nonetheless... and I'm sorry about my comment I posted on Oblige Me... I have never been good at being bad to people... that's also why I turned hero... I originally intended to be a hero but! There were none on this site... so that's why I chose the path of evil... yeah not much of a reason huh? When the light dies off... you know the Angel won't be far... so BEWARE lest you be next! 02:00, February 10, 2010 (UTC) The insult is actually very obvious... -Oh! Hey! I changed my avatar to two different Kirbys. Both of them reflect my choices I picked on my road of life... and also it's supposed to reflect the fact that I like Kirby as well as Shy Guys... <('w')> When the light dies off... you know the Angel won't be far... so BEWARE lest you be next! 01:26, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Hero Tournament Now on heroes wiki, the very first hero tournament! Head here to sign up! Groxiuos 22:08, February 12, 2010 (UTC) It's a hero tournament for heroes! Go ahead, since your a hero! Hey Hero, I'm Drasocon and I'm telling you to check User Arena for our (Drasocon-Z vs. you) battle! Hello I would like to invite you to my new wiki, The Artifacts Tome. Feel free to ask me any questions if you wish! Welcome to your doom! 14:45, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Customsuperheroes wiki Hi, my name is Mind Lord I am on the administrative board for Customsuperheroes wiki, a wikia where you can create pages for your own original heroes or villains. We currently have less then 4 contributors, and anyone can post please take a look at the site. Mind Lord 06:23, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hero want to check out my blog? M-Nuva's ice cream social! If your on you want to chat?(on wiki i cant get on e-mail) 14:46, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Sure, I'm here now. 19:48, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Yeah.. though to be fair it's not all his fault.. but yeah, he's pretty much lost his moral high-ground Is he being controlled? Kind of.. it's going to be revealed soon what's actually happening Can't wait to see it! Challenge! Hey Hero! I've decided to lighten up on my wish of fighting you as Mark when I finish with my corrupted clone and decided to fight you as him immediately. Will you accept this challenge? When the light dies off... you know the Angel won't be far... so BEWARE lest you be next! 00:47, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Sure! I'll be there! Haaaaaahahahahaha! (Sorry, just got done watching Disgaea anime). 00:50, March 11, 2010 (UTC) User Battles Wiki You should check out this site. As the name implies it '''is indeed a site made specifically for battles. Heck Draso is there(Villains Wiki) along with Timson(Kirby Wiki). I've been helping out with making articles and you guys should help out too! If you don't want to then you can at least participate in battles. But there can still be battles here too! (Villains Wikians only) When the light dies off... you know the Angel won't be far... so BEWARE lest you be next! 23:43, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hero! I'm gonna be gone for about three days. I'm going to some thing called Megacon tommorow afternoon while school is still going on so I'll end up missing the second half of my day which is the more eventful side of my school days... so just letting you know... When the light dies off... you know the Angel won't be far... so BEWARE lest you be next! 00:48, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Okay, see ya'. I'M BAAAAAAACCCKKKK!!!! When the light dies off... you know the Angel won't be far... so BEWARE lest you be next! 00:05, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Did you bring me something? -That's kinda selfish but yes! I did! This! out a 1-up Mushroom from his pocket Keep it! You might need it in a future battle and I fear you might need it in the Mark battle... he's using your weakness against you while hitting you at the same time. Seriously? No Prob though I feel kind of weird lecturing about GMing when I can be considered similiar.. Inferno Pendragon 19:47, March 19, 2010 (UTC) No. You're not like him. 19:48, March 19, 2010 (UTC) thanks - I get worried sometimes I go too far with my "godlike" abilities: then again I guess I worry about a lot of stuff Inferno Pendragon 00:19, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I think everyone on this wiki has some type of "godlike" status, but everyone limits their abilities...except for Angel.... hmm, I suppose that's a valid point - at any rate I'll let you guys deal with things, the whole castle-in-sky thing just irked me Inferno Pendragon 00:31, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Too much GMing there, too? oh? sorry just a saying around here.. it basically means when someone decides to create random abilities they have NEVER been shown to do before.. thus their said to produce a "castle in the sky" - kind of like what happened to you - that's all (to be honest I'm not so bothered with the Secrets' as they have been established as cosmic-beings from the start) Tell me about it... *chuckles slightly* course my character Arodnap just did a castle-in-the-air moment but I defend it for sake of wanting Inferno's final story to be memorable - anyway I'm sorry you got GM'ed, hopefully you'll be able to resolve it soon enough Inferno Pendragon 00:44, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Oh, Angel's just threatening to leave the wiki again. He does this whenever someone stands up to him. hmm - you know I refrained from saying this out of my not wanting to sound like a jerk but via reading that speech I'm tempted to say the best way to deal with him is to actually tell people on the wiki to ignore him until he learns what is and isn't acceptable.. it's extreme and kind of nasty but sometimes I think its the only way some people understand Inferno Pendragon 00:49, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Inferno, I agree completely. I think, maybe, we should also ban him from User Battles, if it's possible to do so. -nods- I'd say ask Deathwalker or Secret about that (I'm kind of a nooby admin) Right. I'll talk to Secret. also if Angel is quiting your battle on Heroes Wiki your welcome to take on Inferno Jr over there if you want - if not it's fine, just an offer *smiles* Inferno Pendragon 01:01, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Isn't Inferno Jr. a little monkey? -Smiles- -chuckles- blame Draso for that, he's actually Inferno's evil-side made flesh but yeah.. he's currently a monkey (its makes more sense once you follow the whole story.. or not :) ) I've made my first move. You don't mind if I do comical things in the battle, do you? -laughs- your fighting a psychotic monkey.. I'd be sad if you didn't do funny things ^_^ I'm on it! -also has to laugh somewhat- I bet this battle is one that makes Hero think "why did I sign up for this job? having to fight killer-primates" Yeah, and she doesn't even get paid... -Well... I'm back from what was supposed to be a two-month hiatus from editing... I was serious too until I looked on User Battles Wiki and saw some new contributors who I've never even heard of. Seeing them made me realise that everyone was right... it's not fair to god-mod therefore I shall try to restrain myself as best as possible... although I would like to see where I GM'd during our recent battle so I can have an example as to my wrong behavior... if I do it again tell me immediately... was it when I comboed? I guess I'm used to the user Timson 622222's rules of you must combo or else. He tried to yell at Draso for that... I set him straight on how our wiki isn't allowed to do that although I seem to have become a hypocrite in a sense... and Hero... can you tell M-NUva that Mark challenged him about two weeks ago? And also... do you still have that 1-up mushroom I gave you earlier? LOL off topic. Well anyways... I back and I'm gonna try to restrict myself to just the powers my characters already have. Angel is no longer fightable... it was actually Friscoal that inspired me to fight with more than one person. Tell him thanks for that. Legendary Slayer of Light, The or Legend controls storms while Ultimate can form objects out of clouds. Mark controls darkness and electricity by simply raising either his left or right paws (left and right hands) respectively. Long story short... I'M BAAAAAACCKKK!! Heh heh... When the light dies off... you know the Angel won't be far... so BEWARE lest you be next! 23:19, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Oop! One more thing I left out... something seeks to wrong with the normal wikis. The design of them is messed up on my laptop... is this wiki messing up for you too or is it just my computer? When the light dies off... you know the Angel won't be far... so BEWARE lest you be next! 23:21, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Well I've noticed that I can't get to the Featured Users list. And you God Moded when you used black lightning. -Actually he's a master killer so he's supposed to have way to kill certain people.. but I guess I could make him a bit more vulnerable although it will never fit his character ever. When the light dies off... you know the Angel won't be far... so BEWARE lest you be next! 00:02, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Angel, if you do things like that, it makes your character invincible. Rune did not even have a chance, making the battle pointless. Oh.. I guess I can tone the power of the lightning down to where it just hurts fire users but doesn't kill them. Will that work or should I get rid of it overall? When the light dies off... you know the Angel won't be far... so BEWARE lest you be next! 00:48, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Yes, that would be fine, but you have to stop making up strange powers to give you the advantage for every occasion. Oh... alrighty then. You never answered me on my wiki question! Why are all the wiki's messed up on my laptop?! I know you don't know but I'd still lie an explanation nonetheless. When the light dies off... you know the Angel won't be far... so BEWARE lest you be next! 00:59, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Sorry. I really don't know. Anime I read in a post that you watched anime. You see Full Metal Alchemist yet? or: Bleach, Death Note, Soul Eater, Code Geass? I like Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Death Note, and Bleach. 18:11, March 21, 2010 (UTC) I responded to your e-mail. 14:38, March 22, 2010 (UTC) That's cool. Hmmm... Coyboy Bebop? Ehh, sorry. Never seen it. Death is being sent to your world to crush it and all of it's inhabitants in The Four Riders Part II. did that have to do with the topic :P Anyway, It's great. You should totally look into it. The show was voted best anime a few years back, lots of action, humor, jazz, and great story. Only 25 episodes too, so it doesn't go on forever either. Yeah, usually the better animes have fewer episodes. What's Cowboy Bebop about. Bounty hunters in a star wars like era, during a depression. Has a serious tone, but much more lighthearted then Death Note, also scatters humor thoughout all the episodes. I've just started it recently and I love it so far. I read it has some mature parts (Nothing too terrible from what I've heard from others too) though, but i haven't seen anything bad yet. I'll probably look into it. Hmmm... just noticed that you didn't say you saw Code Geass yet... That is my favorite all time one. If you haven't seen that one yet, then watch Code Geass first... Picture Death Note, but cooler :D (I actually had a hard time beleiving that when i first heard it, but I totally agree with it now.) Code Geass? Is that the one with the giant robots? Yeah, kinda i guess. They have mechs, but the intresting thing is that only the anime version has it, not the manga. If you like mechs it's just an added bonus, if not, they really don't change the story much from the manga. In my opinion, they did a better job with these mechs then they did with the animes based off the concept of having them lol. http://www.animefreak.tv/anime-watch/code-geass-lelouch-rebellion-episode-1#English That's the link to the entire series, if you want to see it :D Oh, wow! Thank you! Code Geass, eh....I hear that one of the main villains is handsome... Said like a true fan girl lol. Not really any villians persay, more antagonist/protagonist thing. Like how depending on your morals Light in Death Note could be a hero or villain. That concept is also quite fascinating. Always is a nice perspecitve for a story. Yeah, that's what made Death Note so great. However, I'm pretty biased when it comes to light and darkness. I don't think innocent blood should ever have to be shed in the name of light. -Yeah, but it has never been done in history, accomplishing some huge goal, without sheding lots of inocent blood. Think about it, almost every conflict in our history books result in some kind of civilian casualties. Yeah, I know my views are pretty naive, but I'm only speaking of darkness and light in a fictional sense. That wasn't naive at all. It would be great if every one had that mindset, because then there'd be alot less violoence... And I know it was in a fictional sense, but i was just using an example from real life. I think one of the main reasons I love superheroes so much is because in the real world, good and evil don't exist. But in the superhero world, the concepts are alive and at war constantly. Exactly why fiction rules :D So how do you like the series so far? It's pretty good! Very intricate plot. So how goes it? Pretty good, how goes it for you? Pretty well here, as well. You finish Code Geass yet? The ending is SO epic :D Aw, no. Not yet. Hey, how's it going? :D Things are okay for me, how about you? Lol, sorry for the late response. I've never been so bored and so busy (at the same time O.o ) in my entire life! lol. But besides that it's above average. So you like the show so far? Yeah, it's pretty good. Pretty good?!?! Just pretty good?!?! O.o *surprised face <= jk jk... I'm glad you like it. :D Lols, sorry. I just found this really good anime that I love to pieces. It's called Hell Girl. Characters I drew this version of Rune on paper, and scanned it into the computer. Arbiter 02:55, April 1, 2010 (UTC)Deathwalker 13000 Ooh, a redhead! Nice! My page Contact 03:25, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Your not a very inconspicuos target for ancient Roman zombies, are you? LOL! "When push comes to shove, kick."-A very wise man(ME!) 14:48, April 2, 2010 (UTC) If you want to join the Tricks and Puzzles battle on users battles 2! I want as many people as possible! 21:17, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Sorry the character is going to take longer than I expected....I have run into some problems. :( It's okay. Hey Hero! I'm gonna upload some drawings I've done of a character that could work for the Kirby series here in a bit. When the light dies off... you know the Angel won't be far... so BEWARE lest you be next! 01:00, April 13, 2010 (UTC) And in case you can't read what it says which I don't doubt that you will due to my terrible handwriting... it says this at the top. "Well! It's now or never!" And then this at the bottom: Attempt #10 Sword Time. He's my own character whom I've taken to calling the Psycho Waddle Dee. Check this page out for the full details on him. Mr. Dee's bio page When the light dies off... you know the Angel won't be far... so BEWARE lest you be next! 02:47, April 13, 2010 (UTC) This picture came from my own deviantART profile which is basically my own user name just transferred over there so you'll know who I am. That's pretty cool! Hey Hero I finished the Chibi(By the Way is this You or Hero?) Wow! Thanks, Mitch! It's actually pretty eerie how much it looks like me... 19:35, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Its you? Thats cool. Your welcome! Why have you not been participated in the user battles lately? Well, nothing has happened yet in the battles I'm currently involved in. Well...you were part of the Trickster fight. I was? Yeah at the beginning. Tricks and Puzzles. 22:03, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Oh. Sorry about that. I slacked off from editing the battle, and by the time I decided to come back, I felt as though I couldn't rejoin. Hey Hero! Can you do me a favor and battle with me? I want to face you as Legend though. I feel like no one here has ever gotten to see her true worth. Plus Angel and Mark have always gotten the spotlight... so I figure the villainous hero Legend who has never made an attempt to kill anyone or harm anyone for that matter. (She's a villain because she wanted to be...) Please? When the light dies off... you know the Angel won't be far... so BEWARE lest you be next! 01:25, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Uh, sure. Hero you can always join the fight. It's not too late? Its never too late! 22:12, April 26, 2010 (UTC) [' ^ lol, that's the main lyric from one of my favorite songs :D "Not to Late" by Three Days Grace ]' Awesome! Which battle should I join? You can join the Fighting Trickster(But youll have to read a bit) and I recommend you join the 4 riders part 4. It is an epic war! Also the newly started Last eclipse and emotions. Have there been any changes in the Battle of Belladore? I dont know. I dont keep track of that one. That was the one I was most involved in, and then, everybody stopped editing. It was continued into the "Resurrection" section, which is continued into "The Last Seal". Arbiter 23:20, April 26, 2010 (UTC) You automatically win the battle Omega vs. Mark, because Angel hasn't moved in two weeks. Yay! Free kill! :D Just make your finishing move on that page. My page Contact 19:00, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Think I will... Feel free to join ''The Last Eclipse ''on User Battles 2- it is chronologically the last story, it wraps everything up, and I'd like as many Users to join as possible. Uh... Hero? Are you ever gonna make a move in our battle? I'm waiting for you so that Legend can move. When the light dies off... you know the Angel won't be far... so BEWARE lest you be next! 23:35, April 29, 2010 (UTC) HERO! I'M WAITING FOR YOU TO MAKE A MOVE IN OUR BATTLE! You aren't dead or sick are you? If you're sick then... sorry for being so insensitive... When the light dies off... you know the Angel won't be far... so BEWARE lest you be next! 00:55, May 11, 2010 (UTC) ^ Dude.... take deep breaths, lol. It's pretty obvious she hasn't gotten around to it, or maybe forgot. You could of just put a simple reminder, instead of ALL CAP SPAMMING. (or you can wait two weeks and one hit KO ;D) PS Hero! Watch out! He might one hit kill you! :P jk Sorry about the spamming but! I don't want to have to one-hit KO you... When the light dies off... you know the Angel won't be far... so BEWARE lest you be next! 23:57, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Hero, the story Tricks and Puzzles has been deleted and is ready to start over, if you want to join feel free! I made a move on our fight. 13:45, May 19, 2010 (UTC) The battle between you and M-Nuva has become the longest user battle in Villains Wiki history -- and for the wrong reason. My page Contact 18:43, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, sorry about that. Recruiting Heroes! Check out The Last Eclipse Part II, and make yourself known. Beware, for this quest is the hardest yet. Arbiter 22:35, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Hey... It's been going alright out here, lots of (summer) school work. I'm trying to get finished with as many classes for next year as I can, SO I'm taking English 4 now instead of during next year X_x I've had a hard time checking the wiki recently to, no one is on enough to make checking it daily worth while. During the school year I'm going to have to get M-nuva and the gang back into the habit, lol. Hows your summer been? Pretty crazy. I haven't been able to check the wiki much either... 00:42, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Battle request! Hey Hero! I'm calling you out once again for another battle... this time I'm gonna use newer people... people who come from the same series as Mark does... wanna try out a three vs. one kind of battle? And like the Legend one... they're female as well... for some reason I fell less tempted to GM with female characters... what do ya say? When the light dies off... you know the Angel won't be far... so BEWARE lest you be next! 01:18, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Aw, three vs. one? Can't Rune team up with Omega? (By the way, WHERE have you been?) Well I'm mainly on DeviantArt now... but I still watch this site every day! And I guess Omega is acceptable... well... let's get to it... or are you ready yet? Btw... these three and Mark all come from a manga series all my own.... the three women... have some weird names... as well as appearances... what that means... you'll find out... Okay...Let's go! 23:01, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Hey! When you rode down on the comet... was that for that battle currently or our battle? When the light dies off... you know the Angel won't be far... so BEWARE lest you be next! 23:19, September 14, 2010 (UTC) That was for the current battle. Let's make our own. I'm doing so right now! Well... it's all done! Go just below thirteen to find it... Okay, I made my move. First things first... introductions are a must for each other... even if I already know what the names of your people are... Okay. Now what'd I tell ya... weird names and odd appearances... and actually... I based Legend off of the blue haired girl... and for the one with the pink ponytail... she's supposed to be a Pachirisu... again... some weird stuff goes on in the series... I can see that... Now these three are supposed to be clueless to your real weakness... Eh? I still remember your weakness1 and btw... there might be more than one Angel but that's not who's powers Shimacpopied... in fact it's the guy who inspired Angel's creation in the first place! What do you mean my real weakness? Water? Not my weakness. No the feather one... I'm trying to make it seem as if the three of them have no clue about your weakness... which coincidentally they don't know this. Are they supposed to find out? I don't intend for them to so you can rest easily! So...howz college? Know the power of a judge 01:11, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Who? Me? Well... I'm not in college yet... in fact I'm a senior in high school like you guys most likely are... or were you talking to Hero? College is fine. I can't wait to join the Outdoors Club! We're going camping in October!! Hey Rune! Are ya gonna make a move or do I have the authority to end our battle? When the light dies off... you know the Angel won't be far... so BEWARE lest you be next!` New Forum Since your such a villain fan i was wondering if u would be interested in helping on a new forum: http://villains.boardrealtors.net/index.htm Villain fan 22:10, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Guess who's back!! That's right! It's-a me, Thefallenangel407! :3 When the light dies off... you know the Angel won't be far... so BEWARE lest you be next! 22:56, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hero! I know it's gonna take you a while to get this message to you.. so... I was wondering if you would be willing to have a battle with Angel here--> http://webchat.freenode.net/?channels=#wiki4battles&uio=d4 Why there? Because well.. I get the feeling you'll be surprised by the kind of battle style it'll have! I'm sorry for doing this to you Val.. When the light dies off... you know the Angel won't be far... so BEWARE lest you be next! 22:51, March 31, 2011 (UTC) New Category Idea Hello, I proposed an idea for a new category to Balthus Dire, I know (quite rightly) all new categories have been banned, but I felt that this one should be the exception. And although he thought the idea was interesting, he was worried that if he made an exception it would encourage dozens of other users to bombard with more and more categories, unnecessary ones, unless ones, already deleted ones etc. As such he told me to ask the other Admins first and if many of them approve, an exception can be made. As such here is my idea: I've been thinking, there is an Empowered Villains category, shouldn't there be a Depowered Villains Category? After all a lot of villains are defeated by having there powers stripped. What do you think of the idea? General MGD 109 (talk) 15:52, May 20, 2013 (UTC) I think you should talk to someone else. Sorry, but I don't contribute to this site anymore.Hero Forever 16:09, May 20, 2013 (UTC)